


Everything Stays

by Jinnotfound (Jintuh), Jintuh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Break Up, Broken Families, Bullying, Character Development, Coming of Age, Divorce, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Genderqueer Character, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexuality Crisis, Teenagers, Teens in love, Texting, bitter sweet, discovering sexuality, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jinnotfound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh
Summary: Where Zak goes on vacation in California, finds a phone number written on the back of the headboard of the bed. Zak decides to message it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 20
Kudos: 290





	1. ★

**Summer is only temporary**

_\- There's something so comforting about not yet knowing who you are_


	2. Chapter 1.

**Chapter 1**

_Unknown number wants to send you a message_   
_Accept / Decline_

Unknown: Hi!

You: I'm sorry? Do I know you?

Unknown: Uh- No... Probably not...  
Unknown: I saw your phone number written on the back of my bed  
Unknown: I'm on vacation right now!

You: Oh  
You: Oh my goodness  
You: Someone actually found it  
You: This is so embarrassing >_<

Unknown: Lmao  
Unknown: Can I at least know your name?

You: I...  
You: I am not sure if I feel comfortable giving you my real name...

Unknown: That's alright!  
Unknown: I can also give you my online name!   
Unknown: I'm Skeppy!

You: Well then!  
You: I'm Bad ^~^   
You: Or Badboyhalo   
You: Call me Bad though

Unknown: Sure thing!

_You have changed "unknown" to "Skeppy"_

You: So Skeppy  
You: Who are you actually?

Skeppy: What do you want to know ;)

You: Age?

Skeppy: I'm 15!

You: Cool!  
You: I'm 16! （＾ｖ＾）

Skeppy: Lmao  
Skeppy: Are you a girl or smth?

You: No?  
You: Why?! O.o

Skeppy: Nothing  
Skeppy: Your emojis just made me doubt lmao  
Skeppy: So, you're a guy then?

You: Yeah...

Skeppy: Cool!  
Skeppy: Me too!

You: Anything else you want to know?

Skeppy: Nah  
Skeppy: I just want someone I can talk to; you know?

You: Yeah  
You: Well, what do you wanna talk about?

Skeppy: I don't know...  
Skeppy: What are your hobbies?

You: I like to game  
You: I'm in the robotics club at my school  
You: I draw  
You: I also enjoy knife throwing

Skeppy: Knife throwing?!

You: Lmao  
You: Yeah  
You: What's wrong?

Skeppy: I just didn't expect you to say that

You: I'm filled with surprises ;)  
You: What are your hobbies

Skeppy: Well I game too  
Skeppy: I did soccer for a while  
Skeppy: But I stopped

You: Awh... Why? :<

Skeppy ~~: My teammates were assholes  
~~ Skeppy: No reason  
Skeppy: Just thought it became boring

You: That's a shame...

Skeppy: I guess

You: What games do you play?

Skeppy: I enjoy minecraft

You: Really?!  
You: Me too!!!!! :D

Skeppy: Ahahah  
Skeppy: I don't have my laptop with me here  
Skeppy: But when I get home you wanna play together sometime?

You: Sure!  
You: My friend group also plays it!  
You: One of my friends has this very big server!  
You: I can ask if I can give you the ip!  
You: Then you can play with us!

Skeppy: Sounds fun!  
Skeppy: But before that  
Skeppy: I wanna own you in bedwars!

You: :O  
You: Geppy!  
You: I will own you in bedwars!

Skeppy: Geppy?

You: Yes

Skeppy: What kind of nickname is that

You: That's your nickname!  
You: You just have to accept it

Skeppy: Suuurreeee  
Skeppy: Wait and I'll find a nickname for you too

You: Success with that...  
You: Oh my mother calls me  
You: I have to walk the dog  
You: Talk to you later Geppy!

Skeppy: Talk to you later Bad


	3. Chapter 2.

**Skeppy aka The Weird Kid**

Skeppy: Bad  
Skeppy: Baaaad  
Skeppy: BAD  
Skeppy: BAAAAAAD  
Skeppy: BAAAAAAADDDDDDDD  
Skeppy: ?!?!!??!  
Skeppy: !!!!!!!  
Skeppy: Helllo?!??!

You: Hiii  
You: What's wrong Skeppy?

Skeppy: Nothing  
Skeppy: I'm bored

You: Aren't you on vacation or something?  
You: Shouldn't you be having fun?

Skeppy: Maybe  
Skeppy: But my family's boring  
Skeppy: They're hiking right now  
Skeppy: I'm staying back at the little vacation house

You: There's a pool there  
You: You can go swimming too

Skeppy: I don't want to go alone  
Skeppy: Everyone's there with friends and family   
Skeppy: And I'll be there alloooneeee

You: ;-;  
You: Maybe you can some new friends there ^~^

Skeppy: Maybe  
Skeppy: I'll talk to you later then  
Skeppy; Bye Bye Bad

You: Enjoy yourself Geppy!  
You: It's summer!  
You: Have fun!!

**The four muffinteers**

You: Yo Dream!  
You: Already decided if I can give Skeppy the IP?

Sapnap: Skeppy?  
Sapnap: Who's Skeppy??  
Sapnap: Is he your boyyyfriiieend?

You: No?!  
You: He's the guy that texted me yesterday

Sapnap: ?  
Sapnap: Oh  
Sapnap: That guy!!

You: Anyways  
You: Can he join the server?

Dream: I think so yeah  
Dream: You can give it to him

You: Thank you Dream ^_^

George: Ew  
George: Can you please stop with these emojis for just this one time  
George: They gross me out

You: :O  
You: But George（>﹏<）   
You: I like them （＾ｖ＾）

George: Dream!!!!  
George: Your friend is bullying me

Dream: He's also your friend George  
Dream: Stop being a bitch

You: Language!!!!

George: I am hurt

Sapnap: Lmao

Dream: Yo guys  
Dream: Do y'all wanna come in call?  
Dream: I have an idea for a youtube series, and I think it'd be fun!

Sapnap: Ohh  
Sapnap: Yeah sure  
Sapnap: Discord?

Dream: Ofc ;)

You: Talk to you guys there

**Skeppy aka The Weird Kid**

Skeppy: Yo Bad!   
Skeppy: I am back!

You: Hi Skep!  
You: How was it?  
You: What did you do?

Skeppy: I went to the lake  
Skeppy: I talked to some guys  
Skeppy: That was it

You: Did you have fun?

Skeppy: It was alright

You: Well, it's at least better than sitting inside the whole day

Skeppy: Lmao  
Skeppy: What have you been up to in the time I was away?

You: My friend has a youtube channel  
You: And we have been in call discussing new video ideas  
You: Also!  
You: Good news!  
You: Dream lets me give you the IP

Skeppy: Great!  
Skeppy: Can't wait to play mc with you

You: Ahaha me neither  
You: I'm sure you'll love my friends  
You: They're great

Skeppy: Yeah?  
Skeppy: And they're youtubers?  
Skeppy: What kind of videos do they make?

You: Minecraft  
You: Duh :P  
You: If you type in Dream minecraft I think you'll find him

Skeppy: Wait the fuck???

You: Language!!!!

Skeppy: Huh?  
Skeppy: Well anyways  
Skeppy: How the fuck does he have so many subscribers?  
Skeppy: And you are in these videos too?

You: Language!!! Again!!!  
You: And yeah ^_^  
You: Not in all of them. In some

Skeppy: Damn...  
Skeppy: Wait I'm gonna watch a video with you in it!

You: Skeppy don't!

Skeppy: Oh my God...  
Skeppy: Your voice is so cute!!!!

You: Ahhhgggg  
You: Skeppy!!!!  
You: Language!!!!

Skeppy: Muffins? You call your friends muffins?  
Skeppy: That's adorable!

You: Skeppy  
You: >_<

Skeppy: Hmmm  
Skeppy: Bad?

You: Yeah?

Skeppy: Can I have a picture of you?  
Skeppy: I want to know the face matching this voice

You: Only if you send a picture first!!

Skeppy: Sure!  
Skeppy: [ Image Sent ]  
Skeppy: And???

You: You look...  
You: Good! ^~^

Skeppy: Thx :D  
Skeppy: Now your turn!

You: Fine...  
You: [ Image Sent ]  
You: Here you go...  
You: Please be nice, okay?

Skeppy: Have most of your face is covered!!  
Skeppy: That's unfair!  
Skeppy: Cheater!

You: You get the rest later ;)

Skeppy: Meanie >:(

You: I am not mean D:

Skeppy: You are!  
Skeppy: You're very mean

You: Well then  
You: I won't be talking to you anymore then  
You: Goodbye Skeppy

Skeppy: You won't!

Skeppy: Bad!

Skeppy: I can't believe you!

Skeppy: Are you seriously doing this?

Skeppy: This isn't funny :(

Skeppy: BAD?!!?

Skeppy: ?

Skeppy: Goodnight Bad

Bad: Goodnight Geppy

Skeppy: :)  
Skeppy: Love you

Bad: //>///<//  
Bad: Oh, shut it and go to bed

Skeppy: Fine  
Skeppy: Talk to you tomorrow?

You: Of course!  
You: I’ll be waiting here for you tomorrow  
You: Don’t worry about that

Skeppy: Okay then  
Skeppy: Goodnight!!


	4. Chapter 3.

**Skeppy aka The Weird Kid**

Skeppy: Bad?  
Skeppy: Are you awake?

You: Yeah  
You: Is there something wrong Skeppy?  
You: Can I help you with anything?

Skeppy: Nah  
Skeppy: Just not tired  
Skeppy: I'll be going back home tomorrow   
Skeppy: I want to sleep in the car

You: Ah  
You: Well then ^~^   
You: You want to talk about something?

Skeppy: Yeah!  
Skeppy: Why are you still up?

You: Ah it's nothing

Skeppy: You sure?

You: Yeah!  
You: Just gaming, you know  
You: It's nothing

Skeppy: Then it's good!  
Skeppy: Don't want a sad Bad, now do we?

You: :>  
You: You're cute

Skeppy: Hey!!!!  
Skeppy: Don't call me cute!!  
Skeppy: I'm not cute!!!

You: You are!!!  
You: Believe me!!!

Skeppy: If you continue being like this, I am going to block you

You: You wouldn't

Skeppy: And why wouldn't I?

You: You still have to beat me in bedwars  
You: And you like talking to me

Skeppy: And how are you so sure about that?

You: Well you're talking to me right now, aren't you?

Skeppy: Touché

You: :D  
You: Skeppy looovveeeessss meeeee  
You: Yay!

Skeppy: Whatever Bad  
Skeppy: I'm tired

You: Are you going to sleep?

Skeppy: Not yet  
Skeppy: I am looking at the stars

You: Are they telling you something?

Skeppy: What kind of bullshit is that?

You: Language!!! >:(  
You: My grandmother would tell me that if you looked at the stars  
You: You wanted them to tell you something  
You: So are they telling you something?

Skeppy: Nah  
Skeppy: They're just rocks  
Skeppy: Rocks in the sky

You: Not just rocks though  
You: The sun's also not just a rock

Skeppy: But the sun is the sun

You: The sun is also just a star  
You: In comparison, it's a pretty average star   
You: She's just closer to earth which makes us love her so much  
You: We always love the things closer to us

Skeppy: I guess you're right

You: Yeah....

Skeppy: Summer's will also be over soon, huh?  
Skeppy: Excited for school to start?

You: We still have a month though…  
You: So not necessarily soon  
You: And that's a very dumb question  
You: Of course, I'm not

Skeppy: Lol  
Skeppy: Me neither  
Skeppy: School's stupid  
Skeppy: Why is school even a thing  
Skeppy: We've got google now we don't need school anymore

You: Yeah!  
You: School only teaches us dumb things too  
You: Like for what will I ever need algebra?  
You: Or French  
You: Half of the students don't even know where France is

Skeppy: Exactly!  
Skeppy: And the stress  
Skeppy: So much stress  
Skeppy: It only leads to being overworked, burned out and depressed  
Skeppy: Man  
Skeppy: School's dumb  
Skeppy: Whoever made it is an absolute idiot

You: I agree  
You: School deserves to burn

Skeppy: What if we're going to protest

You: Against what?  
You: Against school?

Skeppy: Yes!  
Skeppy: Against school!  
Skeppy: Fuck school!

You: Language!

Skeppy: You really don't like it when people curse, do you Bad?

You: I don't  
You: My parents taught me that cursing is bad

Skeppy: Cursing isn't too bad  
Skeppy: There are worse things in life, you know  
Skeppy: But I'll try to curse less if it makes you feel better

You: Thank you

Skeppy: Of course man

Skeppy: Bad?

You: Mhm?

Skeppy: You're still awake!  
Skeppy: Aren't you tired?  
Skeppy: If you are you should go to sleep!

You: A little bit...  
You: I'm a little bit tired  
You: But I don't want to stop talking to you

Skeppy: I feel honoured lmao  
Skeppy: What are you doing right now?

You: Not much

Skeppy: Still gaming?

You: No!  
You: >_<  
You: I am drawing

Skeppy: What are you drawing?

You: Not much

Skeppy: You're so boring omg  
Skeppy: Just tell me!

You: No!  
You: Why would I

Skeppy: Am I not your friend?

You: I have only known you for a couple days now  
You: I don't know if I really consider you as a friend if I can be honest  
You: And I don’t even show my drawings to my friends I’ve known my whole life  
  
Skeppy: Why not?

You: I don’t know?  
You: Why would I?

Skeppy: Am I not special though?

You: No

Skeppy: Ouch D:  
Skeppy: Come on Bad!  
Skeppy: Tell me at least what you've been drawing!

You: It's embarrassing

Skeppy: How?!  
Skeppy: You just don't want to show it!  
Skeppy: You're a coward!

You: I am not a coward!

Skeppy: No?  
Skeppy: Then show me the drawing!

You: No  
You: Someday  
You: It's not even finished yet

Skeppy: Fine  
Skeppy: You'll show me the drawing when it's finished, deal?

You: Hmpf  
You: Fine  
You: Deal

Skeppy: Yay!!! :D

You: My goodness   
You: You’re such a muffin  
You: Why haven't I blocked you yet

Skeppy: Because you love me!

You: No

Skeppy: :(

You: Oh shut it

Skeppy: Only when you say it back

You: Fine!  
You: …  
You: I love you

Skeppy: :)  
Skeppy: I love you too


	5. chapter 4.

**The four muffinteers**

Sapnap: Guys  
Sapnap: Any plans for today?  
Sapnap: Can I maybe drop at someone else's place?

George: What's going on?

Sapnap: Parents are fighting again :/

You: Nick :((  
You: I'm sorry   
You: You can stay here if you want

Dream: Here too!  
Dream: My parents are a weekend away with my younger brother and sister  
Dream: I'm practically alone

Sapnap: Thanks guys :/  
Sapnap: It means a lot

Dream: Of course dude  
Dream: We're always here for you

George: Yeah!

Sapnap: Thanks  
Sapnap: Dream, is it chill if I will be at your place in an hour?

Dream: Sounds good  
Dream: Guys you two wanna come too?

George: Sounds good

You: I'm in

Dream: Great  
Dream: See y'all soon :]

**Skeppy aka The Weird Kid**

Skeppy: Dude  
Skeppy: You've been offline for way too long now  
Skeppy: Did something happen?

You: Oh!  
You: Sorry Skeppy!  
You: I am hanging out with some friends

Skeppy: Oh  
Skeppy: I'm sorry for bothering you then  
Skeppy: Have fun with your friends!

You: Geppy!  
You: Don't be like that!  
You: I enjoy talking to you too!  
You: You're my friend too, right :P

Skeppy: So I am your friend!

You: Yes

Skeppy: :D  
Skeppy: Okay then  
Skeppy: Is it fun with your friends?

You: Yeah  
You: It is  
You: Sapnap's kinda quiet though  
You: It makes me feel bad

Skeppy: Who's Sapnap?

You: Oh!  
You: He's one of my friends!  
You: His parents have been fighting again today   
You: I just feel so powerless, you know?  
You: I want to help him  
You: I just don't know how

Skeppy: That sucks dude   
Skeppy: I'm sorry  
Skeppy: I also am not really good with these kind of things

You: It's okay  
You: I think no one good with these things to be completely honest

Skeppy: Yeah  
Skeppy: You're right  
Skeppy: But you're a good friend Bad  
Skeppy: I'm sure Sapnap feels comforted just by the fact that you're there for him

You: I hope so  
You: It feels like Dream and George are way better in these things then I am

Skeppy: Are these your other friends?

You: Yeah  
You: But they're way closer together  
You: I often wonder if they're really my friends

Skeppy: That really sucks

You: It does...  
You: But it's okay!  
You: I'm okay!  
You: Everything's useless in the end anyway!

Skeppy: :/  
Skeppy: Bad...

You: I'll talk to you later Skeppy!

Skeppy: Talk to you later Bad...

Skeppy: Bad?

You: Yeah

Skeppy: You still at your friends

You: Yeah  
You: Why  
You: Did something happen?

 ~~Skeppy: Yeah  
Skeppy: Some guys from last year are bothering me again  
Skeppy: I wish I could talk to you right now~~  
Skeppy: Nah  
Skeppy: Just wondering  
Skeppy: I just wanted to check up on you, you know?

You: Ah!  
You: Okay then!  
You: Then I’ll leave you alone again  
You: Bye Geppy  
  
Skeppy: Bye Bad!


	6. chapter 5.

**Skeppy aka The Weird Kid**

Skeppy: How was it with your friends yesterday?

You: In the end I left early

Skeppy: Oh  
Skeppy: Is it because of the conversation we had?  
Skeppy: I'm sorry if I triggered you with something

You: No!  
You: Geppy don't be sorry!  
You: It's not your fault

Skeppy: Really?

You: No!  
You: My friends just have their own problems, you know?  
You: I don't want to worry them even more with my problems

Skeppy: I understand   
Skeppy: Know that I am here for you though!  
Skeppy: You can always come to me if you want!

 ~~You: Do you really mean that, though?~~  
You: Thank you Geppy ^~^

Skeppy: :>  
Skeppy: Anyways  
Skeppy: What are you still doing this late?

You: Gaming  
You: What about you?

Skeppy: Lmao same  
Skeppy: You want to play together?

You: Sure! Sounds fun!

Skeppy: Minecraft?

You: Of course ;)  
You: I want to see your bedwars skills

Skeppy: Look carefully   
Skeppy: You're about to get beaten by the master

You: Lol  
You: We'll see ;)

**Dream**

Dream: Bad I can see you're online  
Dream: I can also see you're playing minecraft...  
Dream: Can you please just answer us?  
Dream: What did we do wrong?  
Dream: Can you please tell us?

You: It's nothing Dream  
You: Just...  
You: It's nothing  
You: Ignore it

Dream: Ignore what?  
Dream: Bad?  
Dream: Come on dude  
Dream: I can see you're reading this  
Dream: Please, just answer me  
Dream: Darryl!

You: Was that really necessary?  
You: I don’t like people using my real name  
You: You know that too!

Dream: It was necessary!  
Dream: Otherwise you would have just ignored my texts again  
Dream: I want you to talk to me  
Dream: Please tell me what's wrong, okay?

You: Okay  
You: But promise you don't get mad, okay?

Dream: Sure Bad  
Dream: I promise

You: Okay...  
You: I just feel like...  
You: I wonder if you guys actually like me  
You: Or if you just hang out with me because I am pathetic   
You: It feels like you're a lot closer with George and Sapnap...  
You: I just feel left alone

Dream: Oh Bad....

**Skeppy aka The Weird Kid**

Skeppy: Dude  
Skeppy: What happened?  
Skeppy: Why did you stop?

You: Oh  
You: Sorry  
You: Dream messaged me

Skeppy: Did you tell him what bothered you?

You: Yeah  
You: The only thing he messaged me after that was just "oh Bad" though  
You: I don't know how to feel about this

Skeppy: Understandable   
Skeppy: That is kinda weird  
Skeppy: Also just a little bit rude, I guess

You: Mhmm  
You: Friends are stupid  
You: Why do we even have friendships  
You: All they lead to is fights and problems and stupid stuff

Skeppy: True!  
Skeppy: You only need one friend in your life  
Skeppy: Also known as me

You: Lol  
You: Yeah  
You: You don't even know me though  
You: But maybe that’s a good thing  
You: Now there's not much that can go wrong between us lmao

Skeppy: Exactly!!  
Skeppy: ... Bad?  
Skeppy: Can you promise me we will never fight

You: I promise Skeppy

Skeppy: Thank you  
Skeppy: I mean it  
Skeppy: Thank you

You: Of course Geppy ^~^  
You: You can always lean on me!

Skeppy: Same goes for you!

**Dream**

You: I should have never told you anything  
You: Just forget what I said, okay?  
You: I am fine  
You: Just stop worrying about me, please

Dream: How could I not worry about you, Bad?  
Dream: You mean so much to me

You: Then please let me handle this on my own

Dream: Okay Bad  
Dream: If that's what you want  
Dream: I'll tell George and Sapnap you're fine

You: Good  
You: I appreciate it


	7. Chapter 6.

**Skeppy aka The Weird Kid**

You: Hello Geppy!  
You: Did you sleep well?

Skeppy: Good morning Bad  
Skeppy: I did  
Skeppy: You?

You: It was alright

Skeppy: Lmao  
Skeppy: You don't sleep much, do you?

You: Not really

Skeppy: Why not?

You: Which guy my age does sleep well?

Skeppy: Good point  
Skeppy: You should still try to sleep well though

You: Yes mom :\  
You: Lol just kidding

Skeppy: ;-;  
Skeppy: Tell me one good reason not to block you

You: Hey!  
You: Normally you're the one bullying me!

Skeppy: I don't bully  
Skeppy: I just joke around

You: Bully

Skeppy: Bad!  
Skeppy: Baaaaad  
Skeppy: Don't say that :<

You: Fine  
You: You're not a bully   
You: You're my friend  
You: But you are annoying

Skeppy: But you still love me  
Skeppy: Such a weirdo

You: Lmao  
You: I strongly start to dislike you, you know?

Skeppy: I know ;)  
Skeppy: Hey Bad  
Skeppy: Can you maybe add me to a groups-chat with you and your friends?  
Skeppy: I'm sorry if this sounds really random I was just wondering you know  
Skeppy: Like, you're cool and I enjoy talking to you and you enjoy talking to your friends so maybe  
Skeppy: Maybe I could become friends with them too...

Bad: Of course!

Skeppy: Thank you!  
Skeppy: Thank you so much Bad!  
Skeppy: I won't lie I don't have many friends here in real life...  
 ~~Skeppy: I didn't know how lonely I was until I started talking to you  
~~ Skeppy: I just kind of want some new people I can talk to!

Bad: It's okay Skeppy  
Bad: You don't have to explain yourself if you don't want to  
Bad: I'm sure my friends would love talking to you!  
Bad: You're great!

Skeppy: :)

**The Four Muffinteers**   
_Bad added Skeppy to The Four Muffinteers _   
_Bad changed the name to Friends and Co._

Bad: Hello guys!  
Bad: Meet Skeppy!  
Bad: Skeppy  
Bad: Meet my friends!

Dream: Hi Skeppy!  
Dream: I'm Dream  
Dream: I'm 15  
Dream: I've been friends with Bad since we have been in diapers lmao

George: Hello  
George: I'm George   
George: I'm 16  
George: And yeah, I've been friends with both Dream and Bad since we were like...  
George: What was it? 7?  
George: At least for a very long time

Sapnap: Hi Skeppy!  
Sapnap: My name's Sapnap  
Sapnap: I'm 15  
Sapnap: I've been friends with those three losers for like three years now

Skeppy: Hi everyone!  
Skeppy: It's nice to meet you all finally!

Dream: That feeling is mutual  
Dream: Bad tells us all the time about you

Sapnap: He thinks you're pretty

Bad: SAPNAP  
Bad: OH MY GOODNESS  
Bad: I NEVER SAID THAT  
Bad: GOSH  
Bad: SKEPPY PLEASE DON'T LISTEN TO THIS MUFFINHEAD

Skeppy: So you don't think I am pretty   
Skeppy: :(

Bad: No!  
Bad: NO  
Bad: I DO  
Bad: I DO THINK YOU ARE  
Bad: BUT NOT  
Bad: BUT NOT IN THAT WAY  
Bad: I think you're very pretty Skeppy

Skeppy: Lmao  
Skeppy: You're so adorable, Bad

Bad: Oh my goodness  
Bad: I'm going to leave  
Bad: BYE

Dream: Damn  
Dream: You made him leave by just saying he's adorable!  
Dream: Bad must really like you then

Skeppy: What?  
Skeppy: What's that supposed to mean?

Sapnap: I am convinced Skeppy's a witch  
Sapnap: No one has so much power over Bad...   
Sapnap: You must have casted a spell on him

George: Sapnap.

Sapnap: Yes Gogy?

George: Shut the fuck up.

Sapnap: :(  
Sapnap: You've hurt me George  
Sapnap: You've hurt me a lot

Dream: HA  
Dream: Good one George

George: Dream  
George: You too  
George: Shut up

Dream: D:  
Dream: What have I done wrong??!!

George: Nothing  
George: But you're scaring Skeppy

Dream: Skeppy  
Dream: Are you scared of us?

 ~~Skeppy: No just feel kinda uncomfortable and I wish Bad was still here~~  
Skeppy: Nah  
Skeppy: It's fine. I'm chill

Dream: See!!!

George: ....  
George: Whatever

Sapnap: Don't be so negative George   
Sapnap: Just because you can't see the world through pink glasses doesn't mean you have to bring everyone else down with you

Skeppy: Huh?

Dream: George is colour-blind  
Dream: But we love him nonetheless, right gogy-poo?

George: Yeah  
George: You guys do  
George: Sadly :P  
George: Just kidding  
George: I am glad you guys still think of me as cool

Skeppy: Awh  
Skeppy: That's cute

Dream: George is very cute ;)

George: >:(  
George: Am not!!

Sapnap: YOU ARE  
Sapnap: George is the cutest baby

**Skeppy aka The Weird Kid**

Skeppy: Hey Bad  
Skeppy: Where are you?  
 ~~Skeppy: I miss you~~

You: Hi ~~  
You: I just went for a small walk with our dog

Skeppy: Oh yeah  
Skeppy: You had a dog  
Skeppy: What's his name?

You: Her* :)  
You: Her name is Lucy  
You: But I also call her Rat a lot

Skeppy: LOL  
Skeppy: Why?

You: She looks like a rat

Skeppy: Lmao  
Skeppy: You're so strange

You: But you think I am adorable ;)

Skeppy: HEY!!  
Skeppy: Don't use that against me!!  
Skeppy: That's not fair!!!  
Skeppy: You called me pretty!

You: Don't worry Skeppy  
You: I was just kidding

Skeppy: So you don't think I am pretty?

You: I never said that!  
You: You're a very handsome muffin Geppy  
You: You should be happy with how you look

Skeppy: :)  
Skeppy: I still don't know how you look like though...  
Skeppy: Ah that also reminds me of something!  
Skeppy: The drawing!!!!  
Skeppy: Is it finished already????

You: ....  
You: It is

Skeppy: SHOW IT  
Skeppy: SHOW IT  
Skeppy: SHOW IT  
Skeppy: SHOW IT  
Skeppy: SHOW IT  
Skeppy: SHOW IT

You: Shhhh  
You: Fine   
You: Fine  
You: I'll show it  
You: [image sent]

Skeppy: The fuck Bad  
Skeppy: You can actually draw GOOD  
Skeppy: And that's me!!!  
Skeppy: That's so fucking good omg

You: Language!!!

Skeppy: Shush  
Skeppy: This deserves the cursing  
Skeppy: No seriously, Bad  
Skeppy: This is really good

You: It's just a sketch Skeppy  
You: Please don't think of it as something bigger than it is  
You: It's not that good...

Skeppy: It is!!!

You: Thank you

Skeppy: No thank you  
Skeppy: For drawing me, you know?

You: Yeah  
You: I understand :)  
 ~~You: You were so pretty I could have not not to drawn you~~  
You: I will be going to bed now though!!!  
You: Goodnight Skeppy!!!  
You: Sleep well!!

Skeppy: Goodnight Bad!!


End file.
